Ultraman Babylon Chapter 3
Ultraman Babylon: A Housepets!/Ultraman Crossover FanFiction To Info Page Chapter 3: Another Alternative with レスキュー魂 ! "How's production on the Chou超Ryu竜Hurricaneハリケーン going?" Asked the mystery man. "Production is going smoothly and on schedule, sir!" The secretary by his side said. "Good." The figure said. "We have to provide as much support to Ultraman as we can. Has the dog been brought here yet?" The mystery man asked. The secretary answered his question. "No, sir." "Then get him here now! I need to try and get information out of him. He has connections to Ultraman, and I need to know what he knows!" The man yelled obscenely loud. "You've told everyone your plan a thousand times already sir, we all know already." The secretary said. "Shut up!!!" He yelled. "It's only a matter of time now!!! Meanwhile, at the Sandwich residence... Peanut was examining the Rodoron Spark-Doll. "A Spark-Doll, eh. What purpose do these serve, exactly?" Peanut questioned. "The Spark-Dolls are a way to capture Kaijuu with a threat level of 2-4. Level 5 or higher means we have to put them down." Babylon explained. "Other than that, you can't really do anything with them." Babylon explained. "Just put it back in my subspace already!" "Okay, okay, I will!" Peanut put the Spark-Doll back into Babylon's subspace. Babylon then sensed something nearby. "Peanut, I sense a Kaijuu waking up a few blocks away! We need to go take care of it!" "Alright!" Peanut agreed. Peanut went down to the door and yelled to his owners, "Mom! Dad! I'm going out for a walk!" To which his owners responded with an "okay." Babylon then led Peanut to where the Kaijuu was awakening. When they got there, the Kaijuu was starting to rise out of the ground. The Kaijuu appearing to be a large, green dragon covered in spikes. "It's huge!" Peanut said surprised. "Great observation captain obvious!" Babylon said snarkily. "Let's just merge and get this over with quickly." "Okay!" Peanut spun the jewel on the Babylon Brace, merging him and Babylon into the giant superhero known as Ultraman Babylon! They stepped in front of the large monster, ready to retaliate in case it attacked them. However, the Kaijuu just sat there, looking like it was crying. "What type of Kaijuu is this?" Peanut asked. Getting a little depressed from watching the Kaijuu's obvious depression. "This Kaijuu is a Supaikuryu, this one appears to be just a baby." Babylon explained. "This thing can get bigger!!!" Peanut exclaimed worriedly. "Don't be afraid, Supaikuryu usually never harm anyone unless they are provoked. They are normally level 1 threats." Babylon explained, pretty much serving his purpose. "This one appears to be in distress because it got separated from it's mother. Also, I don't remember ever us ever taking a Supaikuryu with us. I'm going to have a talk with Mesota if we ever find him." Peanut seemed distraught at this news. "Wow, this poor thing got separated from its family. It must feel so alone." Peanut said. "Can we do anything for it? Peanut asked. Well, I guess I could keep it in my subspace just in case we find it's mother. I know Mesota wouldn't take a baby without bringing it's mother along as well." Babylon suggested. "That's a great idea! Let's do that!" Peanut immediately agreed. "Okay then." Babylon said. Then Babylon teleported the baby Kaijuu into his subspace. "Ugh, I can't believe I have to take care of this thing now." Babylon said disgusted. "It's the right thing to do, though." Peanut pointed out. "You're right, Peanut, I'm sorry." Babylon apologized. "Thanks for your apology, Babylon." Peanut thanked. "You're welcome." Babylon said. "It's time to disengage now, Peanut! "Alright! They then flew up to the sky to disengage. A mysterious cloaked figure was watching the events that transpired from atop a hill. The figure turned around and walked away the moment they flew off. They then went back home. " How's the baby Kaijuu doing, Babylon?" Peanut asked. "Just be glad you can't hear it when it cries. I hope we find it's mother soon." Babylon said, sounding very exhausted. "Just make sure it's taken good care of, okay." Peanut said. "Okay, okay! I will." Babylon agreed. "We're lucky I have food for it. Peanut then went downstairs to watch TV. There was a knocking on the door. One of his owners, Jill, answered the door. "Hello sir, what can I do for you this evening?" Jill answered. "I am a member of the ANML. Do you own a dog named Peanut Butter, ma'am? The man asked. " Yes, "officer," I do. He's right there on the couch. Why do you ask?" Jill questioned. "I'm afraid he's going to have to come with me." To Be Continued...